dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Justinia V
} |name = Justinia V |image = Revered mother dorothea.png|Leliana's Song Divine Justinia.png|Inquisition |gender = Female |race = Human |title = Revered Mother (Prior to 9:34 Dragon) Divine (9:34 - 9:41 Dragon) |location = Grand Cathedral |voice = Kath Soucie (Leliana's Song) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Leliana's Song Dragon Age: Asunder Dragon Age: The Last Court Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age}} Divine Justinia V has been Divine of the Andrastian Chantry since her ascension in 9:34 Dragon. Given her past, and her dealings with the bards of Orlais, Justinia V is reputed to be one of the finest players of The Grand Game.Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 24 She was succeeded to this post by Divine Victoria, who was elected after the defeat of the Elder One. Background Before her ascension to Divine, Justinia V was known as Dorothea, an Orlesian Revered Mother. She served as Mother to the Valence Chantry in Orlais.According to Leliana during her personal quest, "The Left Hand of the Divine." After Divine Beatrix III died from a stroke in 9:34 Dragon, she left behind the name of her preferred successor, Dorothea, as tradition dictated. Dorothea was elected Divine, though with some controversy among the Grand Clerics due to her colourful past.Codex entry: Divine Justinia V Involvement Leliana's Song Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Asunder The Masked Empire Dragon Age: The Last Court Justinia will leave the Marquis' reception and Serault's Shame will continue. Possible reasons include receiving The Horned Knight's "gift" and the Marquis of Serault dismissing her outrage if the Sealed Chantry was broken into. If Serault's Prosperity, Dignity, or Freedom become too dismal, she will cancel her visit to the marquisate entirely. She declares that Serault is free of her Shame at the end of the reception. She may present additional rewards throughout if she is pleased enough; in order, the keys to The Sealed Chantry, the return of the Glass-Antlered Mask of Serault, and a lucrative commission to replace all the windows in the Grand Cathedral. }} Dragon Age: Inquisition Quotes *''(Regarding mages)'' "The Maker says magic is to serve mankind...but we possess a responsibility to those who serve us...We cannot hail them when their magic is useful and then lock them in a cage when it is inconvenient. They are the Maker's children, not to be tolerated, but to be cherished". * "If there is to be peace, it cannot be accomplished through threats and demands. The lives of many more than just the mages are at stake."Dragon Age: Asunder, pg. 34. See also Trivia *As part of her progressive reign, Justinia released a new Reader's Edition of the "New Cumberland Chant of Light" (including the Dissonant Verses) in 9:38 Dragon, in order to make the Chant accessible to readers of all skill levels and faiths. Gallery References ru:Верховная Жрица Джустиния V Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Leliana's Song characters Category:Dragon Age: Asunder characters Category:Humans Category:Orlesians Category:Chantry members Category:Religious figures Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters